


can only go up from here

by Impalallama



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alex finally has a Nap, Everyone is really pumped about this, Gen, Movie Night, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalallama/pseuds/Impalallama
Summary: A quiet night at Mac's place.Riley gets to pick the movie and some progress is made.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Angus Macgyver & Jack Dalton & Riley Davis & Wilt Bozer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	can only go up from here

**Author's Note:**

> So, after a lot of coaxing from a few people I went ahead and made an OC just for shenanigans. I also wrote this on a whim so there's no like, context or exposition at the moment. I'll probably write more blurbs in the future but for now this is all I got. I hope y'all don't mind... 
> 
> I do suggest reading Alex's profile which can be found here: https://toyhou.se/6459269.alex-kalua BEFORE reading this. It'll help. But the gist of him is that Alex lost his entire team on a real bad mission that ended with him being rescued from three days in captivity. Mac and the others have decided to take him in by offering invitations to after mission gatherings. 
> 
> I'm also lord-owlsnake on tumblr if anyone is interested!

Once everyone is crammed onto Mac's couch with their blankets and snacks of choice, she hits the play button on the remote and the movie commences. It's a Pixar flick she's watched enough times to know all the lines to and would be able to recite them word for word if prompted. Everyone else in the room aside from Alex has also watched it with her at least once, but there are never any complaints when she throws it into the Blu-Ray player on a lazy Sunday or for background noise while she's doing leftover reports from work. 

It's also _slightly_ endearing that the opening sequence always gets Jack a little teary-eyed every time they watch it. Riley will also never admit that watching him get all wibbly about it is vastly entertaining to her in ways she can't explain. 

The string suite of the movie's soundtrack lapses them all into a comfortable silence early on, giving way to companionable chatter a little after that. On the far end of the couch, Jack and Bozer are having a somewhat animated conversation about the probability of one day having the technology to actually talk to dogs. Mac, who's sitting next to her, scoffs at Jack's increasingly wild ideas and weighs in on the topic every now and then; his counter arguments serving only to egg Jack and Bozer on further until it actually starts to get a bit heated. 

“I'm just sayin' that they could be workin' on this technology right now. Right under our noses. Imagine the secrets people could learn from other peoples' pets if they got 'em talkin',” Jack says, gesturing wildly. 

Mac rolls his eyes. “I don't think talking dogs is on the government's list of 'things to spend money on', Jack.”

Bozer shakes his head, grinning, “Yeah, dude. They're too busy wasting that money on building Starbucks across the street from other Starbucks. And putting spikes on park benches so people can't sleep on them.”

Riley snorts. Jack sits himself up straighter and the discussion continues on with Mac joining in readily this time. 

She's glad she's not sitting between the two of them, where Bozer is. Alex is on her right and he's been quiet for the whole discussion, which Riley isn't too surprised about. While he's been coming over a bit more regularly over the past few weeks, conversation with him is still slightly stiff and awkward; only joining in when one of them asks him a direct question and even then the response is short. Like he needs permission before chiming in.

He listens though. Riley watches him a lot and sees he's actively paying attention to what everyone is saying, even smiling and laughing at their antics. She figures he enjoys the company more than anything at this point and is glad they can at least give him that now.

Riley smiles at the picture a friend has just sent her through a text. It's a German shepherd puppy with it's ears flipped inside out looking absolutely ridiculous and she figures Alex would get a kick out of it. She turns towards him and brings her phone up.

“Hey, check out what Jill-”

And she stops, stunned, because Alex isn't paying attention to her or to any of them at the moment. 

Alex is slouched against the armrest of the couch, arm propped up with his head resting on top of it. His eyes are closed and he's breathing evenly, looking the most relaxed Riley has ever seen him.

He's also _sound asleep._

Grinning, Riley quickly and, silently, takes a photo. Then she turns and nudges Mac, stopping him mid-sentence as he turns back to look at her inquisitively. 

“What's up?” 

Her grin widens a fraction as she brings a finger to her lips and gestures to her opposite side. By now Jack and Bozer have stopped talking and have taken an interest in whatever it is she's getting Mac's attention for and are looking as well. 

“ _Oh man._ ” Bozer says quietly, a smile spreading across his lips. “How long's he been like that?”

Riley shakes her head, pitching the volume of her voice down to keep from potentially waking their friend, “No clue. A while probably?” 

“You get a picture?” 

“You know it.”

Mac laughs softly and eases himself back and close enough to Riley that their shoulders are touching. “Rain check on the talking dogs?” He whispers.

Bozer laughs too, “Oh yeah. We are not done with this conversation,” then settles himself; leg stretching out so that it's resting against Mac's.

Jack is still looking at Alex even as he relaxes back into his seat, a fond smile on his face that has the corners of his eyes crinkling. “ _Finally._ ” 

Riley can only agree. This has been a long time coming. It's honestly something they've all been waiting, been _hoping_ for. Carefully, she brings the blanket a little higher up over Alex's sleeping form, and when she's satisfied that the movement isn't going to wake him, leans closer to Mac. 

All conversation is over at that point, the silence comfortable between them as the movie plays on. 

Riley mentally adds another reason onto the list of why this film is her favourite and watches.


End file.
